


Someone said Goodbye

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rommie considers all that she's been, all that she could be, and goes into the unknown with grace and no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone said Goodbye

Disclaimer: Andromeda is the creation of Fireworks Productions, Tribune Entertainment; it is not mine. The title is from the song by Enya by the same name.  
"Someone Said Goodbye" by Karennia

Always coming and going, and sometimes the light is so bright that it hurts her eyes, to the point that she is forced to wonder if she has been around humans and other humanoid species so long that she had fooled herself into believing that she can feel as they do. There is a distinct difference between actually feeling and mimicking those emotions, and it is not entirely the fact that Harper took on the ship's drone and gave it a very attractive human semblance along with all of the attendant emotions, good and bad.

Rommie can recall an instant not that long ago in real time, when Harper asked her if she likes surprises. Luck is too random, as are emotions; they're not logical, but as an avatar of a High Guard warship with the brain the size of a small planet; she remembers him asking. She also remembers that she would take surprises, good and bad because it until then she had never really known what it felt like to be truly alive.  
Life is more than logic, logistics, duty, and honor; life is about those she has spent living, protecting and fighting with and all of the little things that fill in the spaces in between.

Now, when she can feel sentience slowly slipping away slow micro-millimeter of energy at a time, unable to repair the damage to her cybernetic circuitry, Rommie thought:

"Even at the end of my existence I would not have missed the ride for the whole of the known universe.'

If this ship's avatar is capable of feeling emotions, then she could safely say that she has known love, faith, trust, and that she has exceeded beyond anyone's wildest expectations her own programming.  
Her current crew had been more like a family than a functioning military unit, but they still seemed to muddle through as best they could despite all of the obstacles and disasters that had loomed up to try to knock them down.

It had been a good ride, while it lasted. She has no regrets, about any of it, even at the end. "Goodbye, my friends. ..." and no sooner had she uttered her last words as a sentient being Rommie watched as the bright light winked out and she closes her eyes as blackness descends.


End file.
